


New Year's Eve

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Years Eve, Sorry guys, This is a little late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel finally manages to drag Sam onto the dance floor, Sam realises that he may get a kiss this year after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Sam shook his head, eyes wild as Gabriel tried to drag him towards the dance floor.  
“C’mon, wallflower!” He shouted over the music. “Can't I get one song with that sweet ass?”  
“I didn't know angels could get drunk,” Sam yelled back, laughing.  
“I’m a Norse god too. I know how to party, Sammy boy. I find my ways! Now quit deflecting and come dance with me!”  
“Not a chance, Gabriel. Come on, isn't there some chick out there for you to dance with?” He teased lightly, pushing away his desperate crush. Not the time, not the time, not the time. It didn't matter how much he liked Gabriel, he didn't seem like the type to go for boring, stay-in-and-read Sam.  
“I want to dance with YOU!” Gabriel giggled, jabbing at Sam’s chest.  
‘Are you ever gonna give up?”  
“Nope.”  
Sam sighed. Okay, so maybe for Gabriel he could offer up three minutes of looking like a moron…  
Taking Gabriel’s hand, he tried not to grin. So what? He was a little tipsy, he could excuse himself his butterflies.  
The moment the next song started up, Gabriel started looking nervous.  
“You okay?” Sam yelled over the music. “Wait, they're doing requests? Someone picked this?”  
“Must’ve done,” Gabriel shrugged, barely audible over the overly-loud music.  
“Crazy for you,” Sam noticed, listening to the lyrics. “Someone’s asking for a kiss tonight. Not exactly a disco tune, right?”  
“Did you just say disco?” Gabriel asked, shaking his head in hopelessness for a moment.  
When the chorus started up, Gabriel changed. He missed a few words, but he began singing.  
“Are you- are you trying to serenade me or something?” Sam asked, heart soaring hopelessly despite the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Without pausing, Gabriel simply quirked his eyebrows suggestively.  
“-You'll feel it in my kiss. I'm crazy for you!” He grinned, finishing the chorus with a drunken waver overlaying a surprisingly sweet voice. “So, Sam. I, uh… I'm pissed out of my mind and I really, really look like a total bozo right now but I kinda like you. I kinda want you. Wanna step outside? It's one minute to midnight, you know.”  
Sam grinned, unable to stop his face from lighting up.  
“Let's get out of this place and take a walk,” he suggested, desperately trying to sound nonchalant and calm.  
Gabriel grinned, hooking his arm through Sam's. Sam could see now why Gabriel had dragged him out of the bunker and to a huge party that he'd somehow wangled his way into- this had been his plan all along.   
Barging through the crowds, they finally managed to spill their way out onto the streets, where staggering drunks were already tunelessly humming ‘auld lang syne’. Sam realised that he was perhaps a little more drunk than he'd realised (and so what if he'd needed some liquid courage to face the crowds? It was New Year's Eve, after all).  
There wasn't time to focus on that, though, because suddenly there was an explosion of cheering from the crowd they had left behind and Gabriel was grabbing his face and pulling him downwards.  
“Happy new year!” He grinned at Sam.  
And then they were kissing and the fireworks around him were tiny compared to how he felt and oh god, Gabriel…   
“Not quite, Sammy. That's my dad,” Gabriel teased and Sam realised that he'd whispered his final thought to Gabriel. “I take it you've been feeling the same way as me, huh?”  
“Yes,” Sam replied simply. “Happy new year, Gabriel.”  
“Happy new year, handsome,” Gabriel smiled, watching the fireworks. For once, Sam didn't slap his hand away when it brushed against his ass, settling instead for rolling his eyes.  
Leaning into Gabriel, he kissed him again. He didn't need the new year fireworks right now.


End file.
